"Up in Tri-Arms" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> --- INTRO --- 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Last time on Camp Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: We sent our finalists to the arts and crafts center, where they were forced to create a genuine masterpiece. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ultimately, however, they just ended up creating some genuine DRAMA. Heather made sure to do absolutely nothing in the challenge, leaving all the work to alliance members Beth and Lindsay. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Meanwhile, Gwen convinced Trent NOT to break up with Heather but got WAY ticked off when she caught him locking lips with her later on. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the end, Beth defied Heather's orders and stood up for what she believed in, but ultimately got the heave-ho to Loserville! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In challenge numéro deux, we paid tribute to our second episode, except this time, instead of Chef Hatchet hunting the campers down, it was a live BEAR!! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy convinced Gwen to tell Trent how she really feels, and Geoff and Leshawna TRIED to work on strategy but actually just ended up getting mauled by a bear. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Meanwhile, Heather was full of surprises. After almost killing Lindsay by sending her on a suicide mission for a bag of salty chips, she eliminated her, left Trent to die at the hands of a bear, locked Gwen in the fridge and caused her to lose the challenge... 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... man, this girl KNOWS how to make people hate her! And after the challenge, it was buh-bye, Lindsay. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: We're down to six. Who will be the next camper voted off Wawanakwa? Find out tonight! Right here, right now! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: On CAMP DRAMA! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *flies above the campsite in a giant helicopter, awaking the campers* 16:03 <+Gwen|> What's going on out here? 16:03 * Heather13 walks out of her cabin and glares at the helicopter. 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome back to Camp Drama! 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Over the past six weeks, we've watched sixteen campers get their butts kicked off in excruciatingly embarrassing ways! 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Noah, Justin, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, Harold, Duncan, Beth, and Lindsay have all taken the Dock of Shame over the last six weeks! Only six campers remain, so things are getting PRETTY intense, guys. 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: (conf) Ooh, I love intense! Sometimes, I sneak into Chef's kitchen just for the THRILL of it! You know, you know? One time, I spent a summer training with the Reserves, and I totally blew up their kitchen on accident. Isn't that weird? *giggles, snorts* 16:04 <@Heather13> (conf) I assume I'm the favorite to win. I mean, look who's left... Weird Goth Girl, Guitar Boy, a psycho, a party dude, and Leshawna. I don't like any of them, but the shadiest is definitely Geoff. He's always happy and smiling all the time, it's creepy and unnatural. I don't trust him. 16:04 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Woo-hoo! I can't believe I'm the final six! That's so... awesome. Everyone here is really great, except Heather. Eliminating Lindsay like that? Not cool, bro, NOT COOL! 16:04 <@Heather13> (conf) Even if I TRIED not to win at this point, it would be impossible for me not to. You think any of these losers have potential to outlast me? I could beat them with my hands tied behind my back! 16:05 <+Gwen|> (Conf): You know, ever since I got here I really wasn't paying much attention to the game at all. But now, I'm in the final six! That's awesome! 16:05 <+Trent__> (CONF): Oh yeah. Final six, man, and I'm going all the way to the top! I'm just glad I can finally talk to Gwen without all these distractions in the way. 16:05 <+Gwen|> (Conf): As for Trent though, I still haven't exactly forgiven him for kissing Heather. I mean, there's always that SLIGHT lingering possibility that he's not the guy for me after all. What if I don't like him anymore? 16:05 <@Chris|Izzy> I: (conf) Okay, so, like, ever since I blew up that kitchen, the RCMP's been, like, all over my BUTT! *giggle* I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN THE FINAL SIX. WOO. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, campers, before your challenge, I have a very special surprise for you all. 16:06 <+Leshawna|> Oh great. Another sudden-death? 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Nope, better! 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes out a large cardboard box* Each of you has received one special item sent to you from the outside world. i.e: Your family! We'll be distributing these out right now. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses box to Gwen* Gwen, your little brother says hi. He sent you a whoopee cushion. Says it sounds exactly like Mom. Charming kid. 16:07 <+Gwen|> Nice. 16:07 <+Trent__> *Laughs* Nice brother, Gwen. 16:07 <+Gwen|> *looks away awkwardly* 16:07 <+Trent__> *smiles desperately* 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses box to Izzy* Izzy, not sure why, but your grandpa sent you a piece of his leftover baloney sandwich. Guess weirdness runs in the family. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ooh, MOLDY! :3 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses box to Geoff* Geoff! Dude. Your little sister finger-painted a picture of you onto a napkin. If you're a sentimental guy, you'll want to keep that. If you're not, there's a garbage by the west cabin. 16:08 <+Geoff|> *takes it* 16:08 <+Geoff|> No, man! I love it! 16:08 <+Geoff|> Thanks, sis! 16:08 <+Geoff|> And uh, Chris. :| 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses box to Trent* Trent, a new guitar from your loving mom and dad. They say you can't live without your tunes. 16:09 <+Trent__> Awesome. :) 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses box to Leshawna* And finally Leshawna! Your grandma sent you a pair of warm, fuzzy socks, and wants to let you know that you better take off those goshdarn sandals and put on a pair of boots or you're going to catch pneumonia. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Despite the fact that we're in eighty degree weather. :s 16:09 <+Leshawna|> *snickers* Ooh hoo hoo! 16:09 <+Leshawna|> That's my Granny for ya! 16:10 <@Heather13> *files nails* 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *looks at Heather* :| 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hey, Heather didn't get one! :o 16:10 <@Heather13> Huh? o_o 16:10 <@Heather13> Oh, I got mine earlier. c: 16:11 <+Leshawna|> Say what? 16:11 <+Trent__> Why was yours separate? 16:11 <@Heather13> It just... was. 16:11 <+Gwen|> Are you sure you got one in the first place? 16:11 <@Heather13> Look, I don't need one, okay? >.> 16:11 <@Heather13> It's just a stupid care package thing. Can we get on with the challenge already? 16:12 <+Gwen|> *silence* 16:12 <+Trent__> :s 16:12 <+Geoff|> *awkward cough* 16:12 <+Trent__> (CONF): Oh gosh, Heather didn't get a package from home. As mean as she is, that sucks, dude. 16:13 <+Leshawna|> (conf) Dang! Even her own parents don't like that girl! Poor Heather. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Right! Challenge time, people. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The groups for today's challenge are... Geoff and Heather. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... Gwen and Izzy... 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... and finally, Leshawna and Trent. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And now, for the big twist. To spice things up a little, you'll all be HANDCUFFED for the day! 16:14 <+Leshawna|> Great. >.> 16:14 <+Leshawna|> Looks like it's you and me, Trent 16:14 <+Trent__> Aw. 16:14 <+Trent__> But I wanted to be with Gwen! 16:14 <+Leshawna|> Well youre not. 16:14 <+Leshawna|> Try to focus okay? 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *frustrated sigh* Hurry up, Chef! This challenge should've started ten minutes ago. :-@ 16:15 <@ChefHatchet> *handcuffs Leshawna and Trent* Maybe if YOU didn't take so long to eat breakfast. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, maybe if my breakfast wasn't STALE. Who screws up making BREAD? 16:15 <@ChefHatchet> *handcuffs Gwen and Izzy, mumbling* At least I can make my own darn food. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I HEARD that, Chef Hatchet. You're a chef! I'm not, okay? 16:16 <+Gwen|> Uh, guys? 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You know, I think expect nicer dishes from now on. :@ 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> *handcuffs Geoff and Heather* WELL, THEN, I EXPECT A BIGGER PAYCHECK FROM NOW ON. 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *looks at extra pair of handcuffs, grunts* And why did you bring out four handcuffs? I told you we only needed three! 16:16 <+Trent__> Should we give you two a moment? 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: No, wait, I have a good idea! See, look! *grabs handcuffs from Chef and handcuffs Chef and Chris together* 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: IZZY. :@ 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> Aw, crud. 16:17 <+Leshawna|> *snickers* This is gonna be good! 16:17 <@Heather13> Very funny. Now, can we PLEASE move already? 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Whaaat? You two were arguing! You should sort out your differences. 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> I don't like this. >.> 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *sigh* Whatever. Moving on; today's challenge is the Tri-Armed Triathlon. Three challenges, three teams of two, three arms per team! 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I mean, uhhh... *holds up Chef's arm* ... four teams. :s 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> I HAVE KITCHEN WORK TO DO. :@ 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yeah. Anyway, your first challenge will take place... in one hour! 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the meantime, enjoy being handcuffed! :3 16:18 <+Geoff|> *looks at Heather* Yo, dude? 16:19 <@Heather13> "Yo", WHAT? >.> 16:19 <+Geoff|> I uh, kinda need to like use the facilities. *chuckle* xD 16:19 <@Heather13> O_O" 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the giant cliff* 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *walks over, coughs* Okay, so, we couldn't find a way to un-handcuff ourselves and the camera battery's dying so let's speed this up! 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Your challenge will go as followed; jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake. Then, pick up a crate by the beach and start walking to the finish line. 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The first team to cross the line wins invincibility. The last teams get sent to elimination, where one camper will be voted off Camp Drama. 16:20 <@Heather13> You can't seriously expect us to do this! 16:20 <@Heather13> We'll die. :@ 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *shrugs* Eh. 16:20 <@ChefHatchet> Do I get to pick the loser? :D 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: No, because you ARE the loser. :@ 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *blows whistle* Now, let's GO! 16:21 <+Geoff|> Dude. 16:21 <+Geoff|> *holds up handcuff* 16:21 <+Geoff|> If I jump, you jump. 16:22 <@Heather13> *puts handcuff down* 16:22 <@Heather13> I'm NOT jumping off that cliff, you skater reject wannabe. :@ 16:22 <@Heather13> And I'm definitely not doing it with YOU. 16:22 <+Geoff|> Hey, your other choice is losing your arm. 16:22 <@Heather13> :@ 16:22 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *looks at Gwen* :| 16:23 <+Gwen|> *sigh*.....I guess we may as well... 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *jumps off the cliff* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 16:23 <+Gwen|> I-- AAAAAAAAAAAH! 16:23 <+Leshawna|> Well if Crazy girl can do it, so can I! 16:23 <+Leshawna|> Let's go trent! 16:23 <+Leshawna|> *JUMPS OFF* WOOHOO!! 16:24 <+Trent__> *jumps* Booya! 16:24 <@Heather13> Wait! @Geoff 16:24 <@Heather13> I can't do this! I'll get my hair wet. 16:24 <+Geoff|> And? 16:24 <@Heather13> It's NATIONAL TV, Geoff. 16:24 * Heather13 scoffs. 16:24 <@Heather13> Duh! 16:25 <+Geoff|> This is just like our first challenge where you bossed us around and didn't do any work. :@ 16:25 <+Geoff|> But not this time! 16:25 <+Geoff|> Sorry, Heath, but... 16:25 <+Geoff|> *jumps off the cliff* 16:25 <+Geoff|> Woooooooooooooooo!! :D 16:25 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:26 * Heather13 is pulled down with him. 16:26 <+Geoff|> Yeah! 16:26 <+Geoff|> *splashes into the water* 16:26 * Heather13 lands in the water and resurfaces. 16:26 * Heather13 coughs. 16:26 <@Heather13> You are so dead. >.> @Geoff 16:27 <+Geoff|> Kill me after the challenge, dudette! :D 16:27 <+Geoff|> *runs with Heather to the shore* 16:27 <+Leshawna|> *starts swimming also* come on trent, you're lagging behind! 16:27 <+Trent__> Shouldn't we wait for Gwen?! 16:27 <+Leshawna|> This is a CHALLENGE skinny boy, so lets go! 16:28 <+Trent__> *runs with Leshawna* 16:28 <+Gwen|> ....*notices Trent, sighs* 16:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: What's wrong? @Gwen 16:28 <+Gwen|> Nothing. :s 16:28 <+Gwen|> (Conf): I just don't know about Trent. I mean I had this HUGE crush on him for like six whole weeks and then all of a sudden I'm over it? What is wrong with me? 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> *flashes to the beach* 16:29 <+Geoff|> *pants on the beach* 16:29 <+Geoff|> You did NONE of the work! 16:29 <+Geoff|> @Heather 16:29 <@Heather13> Well, that's too bad, isn't it? 16:29 <@Heather13> Now, grab a crate and let's take it to the finish line. 16:30 <+Leshawna|> *on shore* 16:30 <+Leshawna|> Ugh! We made it! 16:30 <@Heather13> SUCH a pleasure to see you again, Leshawna. 16:30 <@Heather13> I hope those eight-dollar sandals didn't get wrecked in the lake. 16:30 <+Leshawna|> *steps out from the water* 16:30 <@Heather13> Oh, too late. :D 16:31 <+Leshawna|> >.> 16:31 <+Trent__> *sigh* I feel rested and refreshed now! 16:31 <+Leshawna|> *GROWLS* 16:31 <+Trent__> Sorry, Leshawna. 16:31 <+Trent__> Heh heh. 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oooh, a crate! *picks it up* 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Auuugggh! 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *drops it* 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> I: It's an anvil. 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> D: 16:32 <@Heather13> An ANVIL?! 16:33 <+Leshawna|> Anvil? 16:33 <+Gwen|> Oh come on. -_- 16:33 <@Heather13> Seriously? 16:33 <@Heather13> I am NOT picking that up. 16:33 <+Geoff|> No problem! 16:34 <+Geoff|> *picks up crate* 16:34 <+Geoff|> AUGHHHHH. 16:34 <+Geoff|> *drops crate* 16:34 <+Geoff|> Okay, yeah, that's heavy. 16:35 <+Trent__> Lift together, Leshawna? 16:35 <+Leshawna|> Mhm. You better pull your weight lover dude! 16:35 <+Trent__> Alright. 16:35 <+Trent__> One. 16:35 <+Trent__> Two. 16:35 <+Trent__> Three. 16:36 <+Leshawna|> *lifts* 16:36 <+Trent__> *lifts* 16:36 <+Geoff|> Okay, Heather, we're gonna have to work together. 16:36 <+Geoff|> Sound good? 16:36 * Gwen| lifts with Izzy and moves. 16:36 <@Heather13> Nope. 16:37 <+Geoff|> The other teams are already ahead of us! 16:37 <@Heather13> Fine! 16:37 * Heather13 picks crate up with Geoff. 16:37 <@Heather13> UGH! 16:37 <+Geoff|> *lifts crate up* 16:37 <+Geoff|> *charges towards the finish line* 16:38 <+Gwen|> Come on Izzy, lets move faster! 16:38 <+Leshawna|> Aw yeah baby! We got this in the bag! 16:38 <@Heather13> Now, where's the frickin' finish line?! 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *in a helicopter with Chef, flying above the campers* Head to the boathouse! Bring your anchor there and you win invincibility! 16:38 <@Heather13> Oh, it is SO on! 16:38 <+Leshawna|> Well bring it on string bean! 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the beach* 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *rubs arm* Boy! Sure glad you had that chainsaw. 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> No sweat, brotha. :D 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You know. 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I underestimate you. 16:40 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You're a big help, Chef. 16:40 <@ChefHatchet> *sniffles, hugs Chris* I feel the same. :( 16:40 * Heather13 crosses finish line with Geoff and halts. 16:40 <@Heather13> Um, WHAT is going on here?! 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *lets go of Chef* UH, nothing! 16:41 <+Geoff|> Didn't seem like nothing. :| 16:41 <+Gwen|> *crosses* 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *crosses finish line* 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Alllllriiight! 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy> *high-fives Gwen* 16:42 <+Gwen|> *high-fives* 16:42 <+Trent__> *crosses with Leshawna* 16:42 <+Leshawna|> *crosses finish line* 16:42 <+Leshawna|> Ug, dead last? 16:42 <+Leshawna|> AGAIN? 16:42 <+Trent__> Sorry, Leshawna. 16:43 <+Trent__> *sighs* 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *clears throat* Welcome back, campers. Pretty quick challenge if you ask me. Easy, too, huh? :3 16:43 <@Heather13> We jumped off a cliff into shark-infested waters and delivered your stupid anvils all the way here. 16:43 <@Heather13> If that was "easy", remind me to never sign up for a reality show EVER again! 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Right. Okay, well, by the looks of it, it seems as if Geoff and Heather have won invincibility! 16:44 <+Geoff|> Wooo! *holds out hand for a high five* 16:44 <@Heather13> *glares at Geoff* 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And meanwhile, Gwen and Izzy came in second with Leshawna and Trent in dead last. Nice! 16:44 <+Leshawna|> WE LOST?! 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yep. Looks like you did. 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather and Geoff, you guys have won yourselves a weekend stay at a five-star resort. Congrats. 16:45 <@Heather13> Yes! *hops into the air* 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Meanwhile, teams two and three will be sent to elimination. Gotta vote someone off, that's how the rock rolls. :D 16:45 <+Geoff|> Good try, guys! 16:46 <+Leshawna|> Thanks Geoff. 16:46 <+Leshawna|> :) 16:46 <@Heather13> Suckers. 16:46 * Heather13 blows a raspberry at Gwen. 16:46 * Gwen| rolls eyes 16:46 <+Gwen|> (Conf): Okay, so I can't vote for Heather. That leaves Trent, Leshawna, and Izzy. And even though I'd love to go on some endearing speech about how winning the guy of my dreams was a miracle, I vote for Trent. 16:47 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Aw well, I can't vote for Heather, so... Leshawna? D: 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> I: (CONF): Oh, definitely Leshawna. *nods* 16:48 <+Trent__> (CONF): Well, I did pretty well in the game as a whole, but I've gotta say... *cuts out* 16:48 <+Leshawna|> (conf) I vote for Trent! 16:49 <@Heather13> (conf) Tonight, Leshawna and Trent are on the chopping block. I am SO ready for this vote. 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony, revealing that everyone has received a marshmallow except for Leshawna and Trent* 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tonight, you've all received a marshmallow except for two. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Only one marshmallow remains, and Leshawna and Trent's fates remain unknown. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who's it gonna be? xD 16:50 * Heather13 smirks at Leshawna. 16:51 <+Leshawna|> >.> 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I have one marshmallow left on my plate. 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And tonight, it goes to... 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: .................... 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Trent. *tosses him his marshmallow* 16:52 <+Trent__> *catches it* Whoa. :| 16:52 <+Leshawna|> *sighs* 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Sorry, Leshawna, it's time to go. 16:53 <+Gwen|> Leshawna?! 16:53 <+Gwen|> You guys voted off LESHAWNA? No way! 16:53 <+Geoff|> Sorry, dude. *waves good-bye to Leshawna* 16:53 <@Heather13> Wow. That was a surprise. 16:53 <@Heather13> Seeya, Leshawna! ^_^ 16:54 <+Leshawna|> :@ 16:54 <+Leshawna|> You know what! 16:54 <+Leshawna|> I got one thing to say! Heather, you better watch your back! 16:54 <+Leshawna|> Cause karma can be one cruel mistress! 16:54 <@Heather13> Ooh. I'm terrified. >.> 16:54 <+Leshawna|> Gwen, good luck with Trent. c: 16:55 <+Leshawna|> And Trent, sorry for voting you off 16:55 <+Leshawna|> You were a good teammate. 16:55 <+Trent__> No big. Nice knowin ya. 16:55 <+Leshawna|> Okay well. 16:55 <+Leshawna|> I guess I better go now. 16:55 Traveler has changed nick to RCMP 16:56 <@RCMP> *helicopters surround the island* 16:56 <@RCMP> IZZY. 16:56 <@RCMP> WE KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE. 16:56 <+Leshawna|> :| 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :| 16:56 <@RCMP> YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. 16:56 <@Heather13> :o 16:57 <@RCMP> PLEASE PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND WAIT FOR AN RCMP OFFICER TO COME DOWN. 16:57 <+Trent__> What the heck is this?! 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy> I: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!!!! :@ 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *runs off into the distance* 16:57 <+Leshawna|> What the? 16:57 <+Leshawna|> Crazy girls a criminal?! 16:58 <+Geoff|> Yup. Looks like it. 16:58 <+Trent__> Wow... just wow. 16:58 <+Leshawna|> So what now? 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 16:58 * Leshawna| walks with Gwen to the Boat of Losers 16:59 <+Leshawna|> *sigh* 16:59 <+Leshawna|> Seeya girl 16:59 <+Leshawna|> *gets on the boat* 16:59 <+Leshawna|> *is taken away* :( 16:59 <+Gwen|> *waves* :( 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- U U U